


The Demon Queen’s Punishment.

by Canidothislegally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Genderbending, Hyper Pregnancy, Lactation, Mind Manipulation, Original Fiction, Panties, Pregnancy, Transformation, bra - Freeform, how do I come up with this weird and messed up stuff?, huge ass, huge boobs, orgasmic birth, rapid pregnancy, time to visit hell, torture through pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: When an adventurer falls into the clutches of the Demon Queen, she imposes a cruel and pleasurable punishment.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	The Demon Queen’s Punishment.

When he had chosen to try and defeat the demon queen, this was not how he had planned on things turning out. He had planned on taking her head to the king, then bathing in riches and women as a hero to the land. Instead, he was wrapped in chains in a dungeon. As it turns out, the demon queen was far stronger than anyone could have anticipated, and it was just his luck that he had been spared rather than being slain in battle. He shivered at the thought of what she would do to him. Cut off his limbs and eat him? Perhaps sell him as a slave? Or worse, use him as a source for spell ingredients? All of these thoughts were crushed though when a guard roughly picked him up and dragged him out of his cell. As he was dragged, the adventurer wondered what she had in store for him.

Turns out the Demon Queen had plenty of fun options to choose from. She was reading a list of choices when he was unceremoniously dumped in front of her. She looked up to see him, then went back to her list. He sat quietly, and anxiously as she read the list. She apparently became more and more frustrated, and eventually she slammed the list down. After muttering something, she summed an object and tossed it, a dice it seemed. After looking at the result, she nodded, then turned to the adventurer after scratching one of the choices off her list. “Adventurer, your crime is of trying to kill me, and cause discord among my people. What do you say to this?” 

The adventurer merely laughed, “Do your worst.” Realistically, he wanted death over torture, but he wanted his last words to be brave. The Demon Queen frowned, and then nodded, “I shall try to live up to your expectations then.” As she spoke, he watched the air around her glow with a red magic. Circles and symbols formed around her, then him, and soon he felt the magic affect his body. He felt his muscles soften, and vanish, as his skin became smooth, and soft. He watched as his defined body lost its edge, and he knew that his days of fighting were over. Long auburn hair grew from his head, and his lips turned delicate, with a pale red tint. The magic continued to change him though, as his chest changed from muscle to fat. He felt them swell against his clothes, as he now had a pair of G cup breasts. His butt followed suit, swelling against his adventurers outfit. Finally, he felt his penis shrink away, as it was slowly replaced with a delicate vagina. Moments later, he felt a pulse of magic run through his body, messing with his organs, finishing the change from man to woman. The adventurer looked at herself, and marveled at how fine she looked. It was almost like a dream, and her beauty was almost on par with Demon Queen who sat not to far away, still casting magic. However, this new body came with a new thought, “Am I going to be used by those horrendous monsters like a plaything?” Her question was answered when she turned to see the Demon Queen, who was sitting upon her throne, a ball of condensed magic in her right hand. “I’ll give you two options. Either you can become my personal servant, with little say in what you do, or you can take the alternative route. Chose quickly.” 

The adventurer looked up at the Demon Queen. While being treated as a fucktoy wasn’t something she wanted, anything was better than serving her sworn enemy. “I’d rather die than serve you.” The words were almost spat out, but some part of her warned her that if she did so, she may suffer more. The Demon Queen merely smiled, “Then so be it. I’m curious to see how you’ll fare with this.” 

She released the ball of magic, and at first nothing appeared to happen. But soon the adventurer watched as her outfit began to change. Her rough set of leather and cloth clothes began to shift from their drab browns and grays into a pitch black. The clothes shrank rapidly, covering less and less. Soon the clothes had transformed into something far less practical. What was once a set of clothes made for constant use and the outdoors, was now a fine set of black lingerie. Delicate lace panties, along with garters, and stockings. The garter belts ran between them, almost tickling her skin. Covering her breasts was plunge bra, however there was a problem with all of it. While the designs were definitely attractive, it was all a bit too snug, causing her body to spill slightly out of the lingerie, her breasts more than the rest of her body. While this would have been alright with the adventurer (she figured there was worse things) another change caused her to reconsider. More magic pulsed through her, and soon she noticed was off, or rather, turned on. Her whole body felt warm, and as the magic began to affect her more, she realized that the magic had caused her whole body to be sensitive to the touch, causing her vagina to become instantly moist. Orgasm came almost immediately after, but the movement caused her nipples to rub against the lace bra, triggering a second orgasm. This continued for a while, as the tight lingerie kept rubbing against the sensitive skin. She couldn’t stand due to the stocking garter combo, causing her legs to shake intensely. The cold floor was no better, and everything seems to cause another orgasm. The magic seemed to calm down after a while, making it so that the sensitivity just caused her to be horny, rather than constantly orgasming. She looked up at the Demon Queen, a challenge in her eyes, “So this is your plan to make me suffer? Intense pleasure?” The Demon Queen merely laughed, “No, there is one more piece, but I believe we need a change of location is required.” And with those words a red glow encompassed them, and the adventurer wondered where they had ended up. 

To the surprise of the adventurer, it was actually a nice bedroom, furnished and lit well. But that was of little concern of the adventurer, as they were tied up at an angle, not 90 degrees, but she was more upside down than not. The rope, while certainly fine quality, still rubbed against her skin, causing more liquid to drip from her pussy. She looked over to the Demon Queen, who laid a hand on her abdomen, “Now, here’s the final part.” Magic left front the fingertips of the Demon Queen, and into the adventurer. The adventurer watched as belly swelled slowly, ballooning out into what was evidently a pregnant belly. If the distinctive shape wasn’t enough, the sudden weight on her chest was a big hint. Her areolae were darker, and her breasts grew a little into the already tight bra. As her pregnancy entered the ninth month, she felt her breasts leak, causing her bra to become damp. The bra was now overflowing with both milk and breasts, but the adventurer didn’t seem to care, as her sensitivity jumped once again with her sudden pregnancy. As her pregnancy seemed to reach its peak, the adventurer reached another orgasm, shaking in the ropes. She looked to the Demon Queen, a question in her eyes. The Demon Queen smirked, a smile of joy, the smile of a sadist. “I placed a rather interesting spell on you. Currently you have one child in you, and if you can give birth to it, I’ll undo my magic, and you can go free.” This seemed a little too good to the adventurer, but before she could ask whether or not it was true the Demon Queen continued, “However, there’s a catch. You only get three attempts. After the third attempt, a second child will be added, and your sensitivity will be increased a small amount. Then you must give birth to those two to be free, and so on and so forth. I wish you luck, as it starts now.” Her words were paired with a wave and a puff of smoke, as she vanished from sight. 

The adventurer didn’t have time to think of any questions, as a contraction hit her. There was a slight difference though, as instead of there being any pain as with a usual birth, it was a wave of pleasure. Rather than using the chance to push, the adventurer went through another orgasm, which caused a small x to appear next to her body, a red x made of magic. As her orgasm subsided, she quickly realized that any time she didn’t push, and orgasmed instead, it counted as a failure. Steeling her resolve, she began to push, doing her best to ignore the constant waves of pleasure. She was making good progress, but she wasn’t in a good position, and she was still stuck wearing panties. As the head began to emerge, the sensitivity grew too much for the adventurer, and she orgasmed, losing all of her progress. Sweat was over most of her body, and after riding out her orgasm, she steeled her nerves and began again. While her attempt was strong, she would fall just short, as her panties, combined with her position would prove too much for her to handle. As the baby’s head began to emerge, the sensation of her panties moving across her skin and rubbing against her anus and vagina was too much and she fell back into another orgasm. She felt the child slide back into her as she watched a third x appear beside the other two. The Xs vanished, and the adventurer felt magic wash over her. She watched in horror as her belly grew a bit along with her breasts, as a second child was added to her first. Steeling her will, she hoped that she could end this now, as the amplified sensitivity might do her in later. 

Her attempts on the first child would ultimately be the final nail in her coffin. Her first two attempts ended in failure, as her first was due to her clothes once again, as she wasn’t used to the new sensitivity. The second was due to her breast milk, as some had seeped through her bra, and trailed down her skin, triggering a strong orgasm. She had to succeed in this attempt or it was over for her, as she would succumb to the pleasure. With her desperation at its limit, she pushed harder than before, making good progress. After hours of struggling to resist orgasm, she reached the same part that had caused her earlier failure, the head. It was grueling work, but she eventually felt a small bulge in her panties, and knew that there was hope. The ropes restraining her hands came undone, most likely so she could move the child out of the way so she could birth the other one. Bending upwards caused the bulge to grow slightly as she pushed a little more. She moved her hands to the bulge in the panties, and pushed down a little, feeling her child. With just another push the first of two would be done, and she would have another three chances on the second. That filled her with confidence, but a new thought crossed her mind. What awaited her when she returned? More tough jobs with little rewards? Being treated like crap by those who were of a higher position? Being poor with no loved ones to comfort her? As she continued pushing, these thoughts entered her mind, and suddenly her attempts at pushing were far weaker than they were moments before. Was it worth succeeding in this pleasurable task, only to suffer more because of it? The realization struck her like lightning. Why suffer through all of this just to suffer more, when endless pleasure was in front of her? Reaching for the bulge, she pushed down harder, and began to push the baby back in. The rubbing against her skin tipped her over, and she failed for a second time. As the spell triggered, raising her sensitivity, causing her breasts swell with more milk, and filling her womb with another child, a smile, filled with a twisted form of pleasure, graced the adventurer’s face. As she failed her again, the Demon Queen looked on from the shadows, a true smile on her face.

——————————————————————————1 Year later

The Demon Queen entered the room yet again, looking at her favorite subject. She had to make some adjustments to her spell, and the rooms occupant. She looked at the former adventurer, lust taking over her body again. The former adventurer was still clad in the tight lace lingerie, but it only caused her to look more gorgeous. Her now K cup breasts still spilled out of the bra, but they now rested on her big belly. The Demon Queen has changed her into a succubus, as she so desired companionship, and who better than a twisted and broken human? The succubus has a massive belly, carrying eight children, as the Demon Queen was honestly afraid of having more than that. But she thought eight looked right anyways. As the Demon Queen looked upon her demonic wife, her lust intensified. With leaking breasts, the succubus scooped up a droplet of milk with a finger, then sucked it off, all before using the same figure to beckon the Demon Queen towards her. As the Demon Queen began to undress on her way towards the goddess of sex and fertility, she decided that she was quite glad the adventurer has tried to kill her that day.


End file.
